


look after you

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, Drabble, Good Big Brother Gabriel, Kid Castiel, Little Brother Castiel, Poor Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Teen Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel promises to always look after his little brother Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look after you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Look After You by The Fray.

"C'mon, Cassie, it's okay. We'll find another home," Gabriel says soothingly. 

The smaller angel clings to his brother and watches the shack be demolished by flames. "I liked this one," Castiel whispers.

"I know you did, squirt. Hey, you cold?" he rubs the seven year old's back.

"Yes, brother."

Gabriel takes off his tan trench coat and wraps it around Castiel. "Here, you have this, okay? You need it more than me, little bro. But I promise ya, I'll always look after you." He hugs the boy, then picks him up and beings to walk away from what was previously their home. "Capisce?" 

"Capisce," Cas replies, but he keeps looking over his brother's shoulder. It's the last thing he says for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
